


Bullet Heroes, Hope versus Despair!

by hopeforbagels



Series: Anonymous Hopeful's Summer of Fanfiction [1]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga), Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2, i guess? - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sailor Heroes, Cats, Despair, Dogs, F/F, F/M, For getting me into Sailor Moon :), Glitter-Chan, Hamsters, Hope, Hope vs. Despair, I cheated by using google translate in the title, I wonder hehehe, M/M, Magic, Maybe - Freeform, Sailor Moon References, Slow To Update, Summer Fic, There sure are a lot of one sided ships, Unrequited Love, sue me, thank you
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 05:56:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11075433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopeforbagels/pseuds/hopeforbagels
Summary: Hidden deep within the universe is the galaxy Chōwa, which has a large, beautiful solar system containing planets unknown to man. In this, however, a quarrel between two sisters ignited a war that had  destroyed their entire solar system. Now reborn on Earth, Mukuro Ikusaba must awaken her Sailor Soldiers, all of them, before her sister Junko puts them under her influence.





	Bullet Heroes, Hope versus Despair!

Mukuro stood near the doorway of her dorm at Hope's Peak Academy, staring out the window of the other side of the room, her hand on the doorknob, watching, waiting for the last moment of sunset to fade away into pure dusk. Once the moon had risen, she quietly opened the door and headed to classroom 78-A, where she was to meet Chihiro. Not wanting to disturb the peace inside Hope's Peak, she used the seeminly endless flights of stairs to get to the classroom, which was admittedly tiring. "Mukuro!", Chihiro whisper-shouted, catching the attention of the mercenary. He was inside the classroom, only his hand could be seen waving to the other in the dark hallway. Scaning her surroundings, she then made her way into the room.

After closing the door, Mukuro turned on the room light and sat at a desk. "Did you bring it, Chihiro?", she asked the other, the programmer nodding in response before holding out a laptop. "Nice. I'll keep an eye out for Junko while you activate Alter Ego.", Mukuro declared whilst Chihiro began tapping the keys on the keyboad furiously. "Anything?", Mukuro questioned after a while. "He's loading, but he's just taking his time...", Chihiro sighed, annoyed with the artificial intellegence. Mukuro went back to observing the room for any oddities, anything off. "Hello, Master...I apologize, I was still in my sleep function.", Alter Ego said, his face icon displaying his sleepy state.

"Alter Ego, it's not the time to act like this! We need you to save some information for us.", Chihiro informed the program. "Tell me what I need to know.", Alter Ego responded, clearly more awake than the last response. Chihiro signaled to Mukuro, who stood before the A.I. . "This will be hard for you to take in all at once, so try to keep up. Open up everyone's personal database on your hard drive, and add Sailor,  Hope, and Despair to everyone's files. Afterwards, I want you to completely erase both Junko's files and mine.", she commanded. The entire time, Alter Ego managed to keep up with Mukuro, although before he deleted the twin's files, he had to ask why.

"Well, I'm going to be in...disguise...for a while. Whatever I do, I know Junko will too. Just keep them erased for the time being.". Nodding, the program went forward with erasing the two files. "Alright," Mukuro sighed, "now that's over-". "Whoa, whoa, whoa, just wait a minute here! Deleting files, infiltrating files, and was that my name I heard?", Junko inquired as she exited the classroom's closet.  _"I knew she was here somewhere..."_ , Mukuro thought to herself. "What, Junko? It's past ten. You should be in your room.". Junko rubbed her chin before shaking her head, "Nah. You're up to something. I wanted to know.". 

Mukuro scowled, "It's not of your concern, Junko. I'm just taking precautions.". "Really, big sister? I could have  _sworn_ you had said something about Sailors, as in, maybe, Sailor Soldiers, hmm? ", Junko persisted. "I told you, Junko, it is-" . A bead of sweat formed on Mukuro's forehead. "Oh, yeah, did you?", Junko questioned, the anger in her voice rising. "Junko-". "DID YOU?!". Chihiro and Mukuro exchanged glances that gave them away.

Junko cackled her sickening, "Upupupu." laugh, her personal sign that she was about to switch her forms. "And the fucking cherry on top is you attempting to hide in that stupid Usagi skin and assuming I was about to become Monokuma once more.". The younger twin stared at the elder one, her right eye changing from its normal sky blue to a crimson red. "Fine. You want Monokuma? I'll give you Monokuma!!". The lights flickered as Junko began her transformation, and began to actually burst when Mukuro transformed as well. The final products of their transformations looked like two cuddly, plush animals, but in actuality, both were advanced fighters with magic that could only rival the other's.

"I don't understand you, Usagi. It's like you  _want_ war! JUST LIKE ON OUR HOMEWORLD!", Monokuma yelled. "That is what  _you_ wanted! Life on Kibō was perfectly fine until you began spouting nonsense about your fantasy utopia Zetsubō!", Usagi countered. Monokuma crossed his arms. "Well, I'm  _sorry_ I wanted some attention! Everywhere, everyone is all, 'Princess Mukuro! Princess Mukuro!', never once a Princess Junko to be heard! If you had just let me have my own nation...". Usagi gritted her teeth. "I might have if your first call to action wasn't enslaving our people!". The two-toned bear then revealed his claws right in front of his sister's face. "Oh, so you locking me in the dungeon is left out of the story?".

Frustrated, Usagi pushed her now brother back, sending him to the ground. "I never left that out, it's just not important!". Monokuma began breathing heavily, becoming more infuriated with each breath. "Not important? So just abandoning me in a dark, dirty, shitty dungeon for an entire year, leaving me to eat whatever filth crawled in there, is not important?!". "You were, and still are a threat to the galaxy.", Usagi declared. "I oughta beat you like I did when you let me out. Knock you in your skull hard enough to give you that speech impediment  _that made wou sownd wike this!_ ". Monokuma stood up and dusted himself off. "If anything, you were the threat, too engrossed in your perfect world to let me do anything!!".

"I was being of authority.", Usagi countered once more. Monokuma shook his head, his eye glowing that hateful, despairing red. "As I thought. After all that's happened, after all we've been through, after  _dying, killing our planets,_ and being given a second chance, you'll never apologize for what happened! Why? Because you wanted to be the good guy!". Usagi frowned, hate being expressed in her bunny features. "I believe that as long as you act this way, this war will never end.". "Never end?! Oh, it's barely just begun! Fuck destroying an entire solar system! Why one when you can do two?!", Monokuma screamed, lauching himself towards Usagi.

In the corner of the room, however, Chihiro had  began a transformation of his own. " _Strength make-up_! _Wardrobe_!". In a flash of light, Chihiro was now sporting a sailor suit colored similarly to that of his own outfit, the only difference being the pastels. "Introducing, after rebirth, Sailor Strength, of the late planet Chikara! Withhold your actions, Monokuma!", he announced proudly as he displayed his symbol, a four-point star within a heart, located in the center of the bows on his boots and the large bow on his chest. "Shit. How long has he been awakened?", Monokuma questioned nervously. "Long enough.", Usagi answered sternly.

"Fine! That's absolutely okay! You want to awaken our fellow classmates? Be my guest! I guess I'll have to work double time if I'm going to have some of my own.". Shocked, Usagi responded, "Some of your own?". Monokuma cackled again before replying, "Of course! Gotta make things even, big sis! And you, Sailor Strength, shouldn't be attacking in a school building. If no one's awake now, when a wall is busted, they sure will be!". Sailor Strength sighed before reversing his transformation. "As for you, I suggest you get to work," Monokuma stated as he opened the nearest classroom window without even looking at it, "or you'll be stuck with a one Sailor army! Upupupupu!". Just before Usagi could grab him by his little tail, Monokuma jumped out the window, shutting it as soon as he was out.

"Should I save this?", Alter Ego asked, Chihiro giving him a small nod. Usagi sighed, then turned to face the boy and his computer. "As much as I hate to do this to you, Chihiro, I have to leave you here to awaken the others. Monokuma, Junko, neither of them out on the streets is good news.". "But, Usagi! Mukuro!", Chihiro attempted to protest. "I have to. I can't let him ruin this solar system, too.". Without any other words, Usagi disappeared, leaving Chihiro and Alter Ego in the room by themselves. "Master, are you alright?". Chihiro stared down at the A.I. ."No, I'm not. I'm given the burden of awakening as many students as a can before Monokuma does.".  Running a hand through his hair, the teen then stared out the window, lightning bolts beginning to dance across the sky. "I guess things don't change.".


End file.
